A Happy Family
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Hermione's POV about everyone's lives after the Battle, an evening in the Burrow with everyone around is showing many problems of a family... HHr story Please R


_This story is ispired by a fic i read some weeks ago in Portkey, I really liked so i made somthing like mine version of it, the idea was dancing in my mind for months but when i read the story there (A Big Weasley Family is the title I think), i found the perfect way to expres it._

_So this is Hermione's POV about everyone's lives after the War. Life can be stupidly hard even after the victory against Death himslef..._

* * *

Four beautiful babies are laid on a large couch, the oldest is 6 months old and the youngest is 2 months old. Little Vanessa Fluer Delaccur Weasley, Frank Arthur Weasley Longbotom, Charlie Harry Lovegood Weasley and the littlest, my lovely Lilly Harmony Granger Potter, my pride and joy. Their moms, Fluer, Ginny, Luna and I, Hermione Potter, are sitting on the table and shipping from our tea cups, the Burrow is full of people but everyone is asleep, only the four of us and our four babies are awake.

We all gathered the day before for celebrate the arrive of the four (!) babies. The mood was great and this day would be great as well.

We would all spend the day here, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had missed us so much. Fluer and Bill are living in France, Bill is in the Ministry there and Fluer is teaching in Beauxbatons, we don't know many things about this school but we know the couple is happy, and more happy since the birth of their daughter, Vanessa Fluer.

Ginny is engaged and soon married to Neville, they look so good together, and their little son, Frank Arthur is a really cute baby. They are living in an apartment in muggle London, Gin is working in the Ministry and Neville is a great Healer.

What can I say for Ron and Luna? They are so good together, Ron was crushed on me back in the fifth, sixth and seventh year, and I thought I was too, but thank God, we both understood where we belong. Luna and Ron are now living close to Diagon Alley, Ron is keeper for the Cannons, his favorite team and Luna is now in her father's shoes in the magazine. After the war, the magazine is going really good, Harry and I helped a bit with one or two interviews but even without our "help" the magazine is going very well and we are all happy for her.

And now Harry and I … well I haven't many things to say, we had had a crush before the start of the seventh year, and it developed to something more since we became Head Boy/Girl, and then the war started and we got through so many problems, Horcuxes, Death Eaters, Inferies and of course Him, Voldemort, Harry defeated him but the scar on his beautiful face is not the only one in Harry's body and soul, nightmares are tormenting him, thank God not so often any more ( he actually became more calmed after the beginning of my pregnancy). We are now living in Hogsmeade, in a beautiful house, just him and me, and our little girl, our beautiful, brown-bushy-haired, emerald green-eyed baby, she is just two months old but she is so beautiful and smart, she can understands everything, she is smiling when she feels good and she is tensed and nervous when there are problems around her, of course every baby is acting like that, but I am a silly mom so my child is special…

Thank Merlin we all get over our teen crushes for each other and we all now have find our ways...

We all are taking our breakfast, we are too many for a table like that so the wives are sitting on their husbands' laps, I can't complain, Harry is feeding me corn flakes and toast and I'm feeding him some toast too. Everyone is happy, Moly is watching the young couples and her eyes are full of tears of joy, she wanted Ginny with Harry and Me with Ron but she is happy even with those pairings, her dream for a really large Weasley family is finally true.

Of course that sometimes may cast problems…

We all spent the afternoon in the living room, the fireplace is giving us a great cozy feeling, as the rest of the house always did, Harry is sitting on an armchair and I'm sitting on his lap, I'm holding our little baby. She is really cute, she looks really like me but her eyes… Thank Merlin she took Harry's brilliant eyes. Harry is resting his head on my shoulder and watching her every movement, the baby is looking at me, I'm smiling at her and tickling her sides just a little, enough for make her chuckle. I'm sure Harry's heart has just melt, he is kissing my shoulder and whispering to me he loves me, and my heart is melting also.

The house is really full of people now, Fred and George have arrived with their girlfriends, Melanie and Angelina Johnson, Percy is here with his fiancé, Amelia, Charlie is also here with his wife Keira. I'm afraid we are too many and that might cast problems like in the past "meetings" of the family but I can only hope for the best.

We are all sat and taking our dinner, there is a small tense between some members like Bill, Charlie and Ron for Percy, and Keira for Melanie, and Fluer for Angelina, and Moly for Ginny… we all have problems but it can't be really bad we are a family now right?...

Everyone is in the living room now, the rest of the babies are upstairs, sleeping, but my little girl is a bit worried so I have her with me, we are all talking about random things but the talk is coming to our jobs and I know we _will_ fight this time. Harry and I are Aurors and the truth is we can't complain about the money we have by our job, they are talking about Twins' shop (which now is a whole chain of shops in Great Britain) and the fire is lit… Percy is joking (with his own way of jokes) about the shop and the twins are "joking" about his job at the ministry and his desire to be the next Minister of Magic, he is starting lecturing about what he would do if he was and one of those is to turn his brothers' shop down, they are all starting get to the fight.

I'm holding Lilly in my hands, she is already tensed. Fluer is shouting something about the laws in France and Percy and Amelia are chuckling, how the whole "talk" is now around the laws…? Lilly is really nervous now, as Ginny is shouting to Ron about the money he's having as player and he is shouting back for her job, Moly is lecturing to her son (Bill) about the ways he should do things and his return to England, Fluer is saying that she won't leave France and the whole thing is going too far.

Arthur is sat on an armchair, watching his family falling apart into pieces with his one hand holding and rubbing his temple, I'm turning my head and Harry is watching everyone with lowered head, Lilly's starting crying and he is immediately looking at her and then me, trying calm her down, without even understanding it I'm groaning a "Everyone PLEASE Stop!" but the rest are too loud to hear me , he is rising his body and.

"SHUT UP!" he is screaming and everyone is silent, I know his temper is out of any control now and he is right to be furious.

"We all fought for a better future no more than three years ago, and you are ruining it with your stupid problems, we could be the half or less than we are present alive, here, now! Families out there are still worming for their people, like the Finigans, the Miligans, the Patils, the Browns, the Abbots, and so many more. And you, you're just causing problems to each other without a bloody reason!" he is shouting and the most of the people around me lowering their heads and looking at each other…

Arthur is rising also, "Harry is right, you can't even be in peace for an evening under the same roof, this is not the family I wanted to see before I left..." he is saying and leaving the room, now the only sound there is in the living room is the cracking of the fire and Lilly's scared crying.

I'm rising from my sit and Harry is taking Lilly while I'm wearing my coat, none is talking, only Moly with tears in her eyes is standing and hugging us, we both are leaving for our house through the fireplace, we are casting a protection spell on Lilly for don't be bothered by this kind of trip and after Moly's hug and my murmured "Goodnight everyone," we are back in the living room of our house, Harry is tired, I know he is, not just because Lilly's temper and needs in the middle of the night, not just because of our hard job, but because of the past we are trying escape of, I know it's hard for him to erase the awful memories from his mind and the stupid fights are not helping, I'm putting our little girl in his hug, he is sat on our couch, he is taking the baby and kissing her temple, she is already more clamed than before, I'm sitting next to him and I know we can make it, loud and troubled or not, the Weasleys are our family, the only family we have ( we have my parents and some more friends as well but the Wealseys were always deferent). They are part of us and we are part of them, but this, this little trio, me, him and this little witch in our hands is our real family, I know I'm important to him, our child as well if not even more, he is reminding it to me many times every day, _"You and her are my everything,"_ are the words I can easier remember in my mind the last months. He and Lilly are my everything and he knows it, so we can do it, if not with the rest, just the three and who knows, maybe more of us…

We'll be, no we are a happy family.

* * *

_Soooooooooo? what you think? please review,is not that bad, and it takes less than a minute. so... come on... do_ it. 


End file.
